memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Ghosts/Act One
In sickbay Will is being scanned by Doctor Sanders as Thea is at his bed side. What happened to him Doctor? Thea asked as she looks at her. Kelly turns to her. I'm not sure but his brain scans are perfectly normal for a guy who just came back from an away mission to a drifting Ancient battle cruiser Doctor Sanders says as she looks at Will and then at Thea. Will looks at her. Many ancestors died on the starbase recently, during the Replicator invasion, the crew of the Tria were all murdered, perhaps they attempted to ascend but were prevented from fully doing so, trapped between this plane of existence and the next Will says as he looks at Sanders. Thea looks at him. You mean like ghosts? Thea asked as she looks at him. He nods. This cortical monitor will monitor your brain waves and will alert sickbay to any changes Doctor Sanders says as she puts the device on Will's neck. He looks at her. Thanks Doctor Will says as he gets off the biobed. In the training room Thea and Will are training as Thea hits Will one good time in the thigh hard as he struggles to get up from the floor. I'm sorry did that hurt sweetie Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No you just caught me off guard that's all Will says as he looks at her. Thea smirks a bit. Oh yeah I caught you off guard with my low cut sports bra Thea says as she looks at him twirling her bantos rods that were a gift from Teyla for her wedding celebration. Will and Thea practice a few good times and Thea gets in more strikes on his leg and rear and then knocks his weapons out of his hands and then gets him to his knees. Their walking through the corridor of the Valiant. That was fun Thea says as she let's go of her husband. Will smiles. Oh yeah you whooping my ass was fun Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Will I know you're scared of my brother breaking your neck but Typhuss will talk to him, anyway I've got to get back to our child I'm sure that Teyla is getting tired of watching her Thea says as she looks at him. Will looks at her. Ok see you for dinner Will says as he looks at her. She smiles and kisses him and heads to their quarters, he stops and stares down the corridor, frightened. The woman has returned, exactly as before. Whew that's weird Will says as he talks to himself. In their quarters Thea is rocking her daughter to sleep. Your father been working hard to keep you and me safe Thea says as she looks at her daughter. Julia smiles at her mother. You're so cute Thea says as she looks at her daughter. On board the starbase Will is being scanned again by Doctor Keller. I still can't fine what's wrong with you I've even asked Doctor Sanders and she says the Cortical monitor hasn't gone off Doctor Keller says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Well thanks Doc Will says as he looks at her. He leaves. Will is walking through the corridor of the starbase when he hears something. Uh hello? Will says as he calls out to the empty corridor. No one answers as he continues to walk he goes to the turbolift and it opens and a badly burnt man appears as Will freaks out. JESUS! Will shouts as he backs up then the man disappears. In his ready room a holo-image of his uncle is there as he tells him what's happening to him. I'm telling you uncle I've been seeing things Will says as he sits on his desk. Like what? asked Typhuss on the screen. Ghosts Will says as he looks at the holo-image of his uncle. Typhuss is a bit confused. Ghosts, is this like a horror movie over there Typhuss says on the screen. Will looks at him. We picked up a drifting Ancient battleship and brought it back for study and hopefully to reload the starbase's armory of Ancient drones, and maybe its just stress but whatever it is its getting worse Teyla has seen them as well so I'm not crazy Will says as he looks at the holo-image of his uncle. Typhuss thinks. You said you have been seeing ghosts, they could be Ancients Typhuss says on the screen as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Yeah one was a female and another was a pilot of a vessel Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss chimes in. This sounds like what happened a few years ago on Starbase Atlantis, Teyla, me and a few others saw ghosts of Ancients Typhuss says on the screen as he looks at Will. So why am I seeing them now? Will asked as he looks at him. Typhuss shrugs his shoulders. I don't know, but if this is happening again I need to be there, I will be there in a few hours Typhuss says on the screen as he looks at Will. Ok Will says as he looks at his uncle and ends the transmission and rubs his temples. In sickbay Doctor Sanders is treating a crewmen when Thea walks in. Thea hey this is a pleasant surprise is everything all right with your daughter? Doctor Sanders says as she looks at her. She nods. Yeah its me I'm not sleeping well Thea says as she looks at her. Sanders pats on one of the empty biobeds Thea sits on it as Sanders runs her tricorder over her. Hmm you've got a slight elevation in your dopamine levels Doctor Sanders says as she looks at her tricorder then at Thea. Her nose starts to bleed then she passes out. GIVE ME THREE CCS OF INAPOROVALINE STAT! Doctor Sanders shouts as she is holding Thea down as she's convulsing.